Forks: The Dead Girlfriend - Hiatus
by Eder Kelly
Summary: Bella Swan, la chica nueva del pueblo, está dispuesta a revelar la entraña de Forks: un misterio que comenzó con un asesinato. Sin embargo, la obsesiva cercanía de Edward Cullen, un hombre enigmático, podría poner en peligro su vida. ¿Realmente esos ojos verdes, amables e incandescentes, pueden tornarse en el carmesí de un asesino? [Olderward].


**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: **

_Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer. La trama de la historia está basada en el libro "La Novia Muerta", de R.L. Stine. La mayor parte del contenido me pertenece con exclusividad. Algunos fragmentos de Stine aquí aparecen, por lo que concedo su autoría intelectual._

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**_El inicio_**

* * *

><p>Me dediqué a observar el paisaje, que poco a poco se iba transformando. Con un adiós aun colgando en mis labios, contemplé cómo los verdes árboles se movían a medida que nuestro auto avanzaba. La temperatura se hacía cada vez más caliente; era muy soportable. Bueno, realmente estaba acostumbrada.<p>

Era un día a finales de abril, nos estábamos mudando a Forks, un pueblito ubicado en la península de Olympic en Washington, ciertamente pequeño y con maneras de ser el típico lugar en el que todos se conocen sin excepción. Era muy probable que ahí los secretos, no fueran tan secretos. Suponía que incluso la infidelidad era vista como algo... normal. Al menos esa fue mi primera impresión al ver el letrero del pueblo, y vaya, cuán equivocada me encontraba.

El cielo despejado y reluciente me produjo un alivio; antes me había informado de ésta localidad oculta entre bosques sempiternos y valles revocados en frondosas luces naturales. Recuerdo haber indagado a altas horas de la madrugada en el departamento de Seattle, visualizando las cascadas cercanas a Forks y el séquito interminable de pinos madorosos. Algo común para sus habitantes, en contraste con nosotros, que siempre habíamos estado rodeados de parques artificiales y calles inundadas en coches enzarzándose bajo los grandes edificios. En ese momento no terminaba de entender un cambio tan drástico como lo era mudarse de la ciudad al mundo suburbano de lo rural.

Mis padres intercambiaron comentarios acerca del tiempo, que a diferencia de lo que habían relatado sus compañeros de trabajo, no existía la mínima corriente de frío y las cortinas de lluvia guiadas a fuertes aguaceros; así como de lo impresionante que lucía la entrada a nuestro nuevo hogar. No podía negarlo; una hilera de plantas silvestres, fiablemente teñidas de colores variados en cada lado de la carretera tomaban un aspecto encantador. Aunque después de segundos resultaba empalagoso a la vista. Violeta, rojo, verde, amarillo, rosa... el color blanco era lo más rescatable.

—¡Mamá!, ¿cuándo llegaremos a casa? —preguntó mi hermano menor, Jacob.

—Pronto, ya verán que les encantará —respondió Renée.

—¿Y si no le gusta a Bella?, es muy quisquillosa.

Rodeé los ojos y no tuve más remedio que sonreír. Eso le molestaba más. Aunque fuimos por muchos años compañeros de juego y travesuras, ya todo había cambiado. O al menos en parte. Nos molestábamos, peleábamos, aunque en sí nos protegíamos mutuamente.

—Parece que el ratón de los bigotes de oro le secuestró la lengua —prosiguió él, chasqueando los dedos.

—Por nada, medio bicho —contesté—. Ocúpate de ajustar tus agujetas, tonto —le indiqué a sus pies y se limitó a hacer una mueca chistosa.

—Eres insoportable.

—Tú lo eres más, añadiendo lo feo —contraataqué y me partí de risa.

Bueno, he ahí una mentira. Jacob a sus catorce años aparentaba tener unos cuántos más. Era alto (¿Pueden creer que era más baja que mi hermano pequeño? ¡Qué rabia!), su cuerpecillo dejaba ver unos cuántos músculos; de piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. ¡Todo un galán!, debía admitir.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó Renée.

Miré detenidamente la casa mientras bajaba airada del automóvil. Era pequeña, pero si se veía con ojo crítico, seguro que había más espacio del que aparentaba. La pintura amarilla opaca estaba cernida por casi todos los lados exteriores y pese a ello, el blanco en las líneas y el azul lechoso en las ventanas también dominaba.

Me pasé casi toda la tarde acomodando las cosas en mi nuevo aposento personal. Mi habitación. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de un verde claro, las cortinas de encaje ya azuladas flanqueando la ventana. De verdad que me gustaba.

Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara en todo momento frente a mis padres, fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar con desaliento a través del cristal la delgada cortina de vapor en la ventana, y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una desembocadura de emociones. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar acerca de mi nueva vida. Lejos de mis amigos.

Al anochecer, bajé para auxiliar a mamá en la cocina. Nuestra primera cena aquí y merecía ser tranquila. Era una fortuna que a mi corta edad fuera una experta cocinera gracias a las lecciones de la abuela Swan. Vació sus conocimientos gastronómicos en mí dado que Renée jamás mostró interés alguno; al principio fue una tortura entre quemaduras y pequeñas explosiones de fuego en la estufa, y después, se redujo a cero accidentes.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Charlie, cuando los platos servidos se habían extendido en la mesa.

—¿El qué? —dijo Jacob metiéndose un gran bocado de comida, a paso veloz.

—La casa.

—Muy genial, me gusta todo de aquí —comentó mi hermano sin dejar de probar el platillo. Puse una cara de repulsión y él lo notó; en vez de atacarme verbalmente, prosiguió.

—¿No lo dirás por las chicas semidesnudas que pasaron hoy por aquí? —dije burlesca.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Renée.

—No es cierto —argumentó Jacob—. ¿Y por qué no les dices del hombre que te guiñó el ojo cuando bajamos del auto, Bella?

Algo incierto, aunque Charlie se lo tomaba todo en serio.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cómo era? —soltó papá.

—¡Nadie! Mejor sigamos comiendo, ¿sí?

Todos me miraron por un segundo, y luego, contonearon por suerte el puré de papa.

Cuando la cena finalizó, nos retiramos satisfechos sin molestarnos en limpiar. Después lo haríamos, en ese momento estábamos fatigados de pies a cabeza.

Tomé una ducha y me dispuse a colocarme la pijama mientras peinaba el cabello que lucía radiante a los rayos de la luna colados por la ventana. Limpia y fresca, me recosté un poco sobre la cama, cubriendo el pecho con un libro a sabiendas de que debía terminar de leerlo. Pero transcurrida media hora, los párpados se hicieron pesados y no pude evitar dormitar. Me dejé llevar por el cansancio y no hubo tiempo para meditar entre pensamientos.

...

_Crack, crack..._

...

Me desperté de golpe por unos extraños ruidos; estaba empapada de sudor y con los ojos desorbitados por lo repentino. Debido a la postura en que dormí, mi cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido, así que el mero hecho de estirarme supuso un esfuerzo enorme.

_Crack, crack..._

Volteé de inmediato al sonido y otorgué una mirada profunda hacia la ventana. Las cortinas estaban recorridas en su totalidad, dándome una vista perfecta de la expectante noche y gran parte de la habitación se había inundado de la luz de la luna. Con lentitud, me encaminé hacia la ventana, presenciando como la propia sombra se alzaba escalofriantemente por la pared y tal vez fue el hilo del sueño aún, porque de los dedos parecían surgir garras enormes.

Ignoré el escalofrió que me recorrió la sudorosa espalda y justo cuando llegué, una piedra golpeó el vidrio haciéndome retroceder y ahogar un grito. Bufé molesta y calmé los nervios que habían intentado tumbarme. Me asomé directamente, buscando al culpable, pero sólo había soledad y silencio entre los arbustos cercanos.

—Menuda broma —dije.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que me llamó la atención. Un par de luces rojas surgían de entre los arbustos, como dos ojos tenebrosos esperando acechar a su víctima. Un terror me consumió y me quedé helada. Porque eran ojos, lo eran. Con el sudor recorriendo mi cuello, más ojos diabólicos aparecieron. Me estaban mirando. Me estaban acechando.

«_¡Corre!_» Una voz dentro de mí alertaba. «_¡Grita, pide ayuda!_».

Pero no. Inmóvil y atontada, sentí como si el corazón se me fuera a saltar.

—¡Nos descubrió, nos descubrió! —Exclamó una voz masculina—, ¡Corran! —gritó alguien más.

Los ojos rojos se movieron sobre la calle, corriendo esparcidos.

Suspiré aliviada y revoloteé los ojos molesta. No eran ojos diabólicos, eran simples y estúpidas gafas luminiscentes encima de las cabezas de unos cuantos críos.

—Tontos medios bichos —grité.

Cerré las cortinas y me dirigí al baño para limpiar el sudor. Mojé mi cara y restregué con una toalla el cuello. Observé mi pálido reflejo en el espejo. El color chocolate de mis ojos apenas era visible debido a la expansión oscura de la pupila. En las puntas del cabello caoba se habían formado varias ondulaciones mojadas, aunque era más grande el disgusto que olvidé secarle por completo.

Me fui a la cama nuevamente y tras unos cuantos minutos, tomé con buen humor el hecho y una serie de risillas se hicieron presentes. Para ser un destino rural, los pueblerinos jóvenes tenían buenas bromas.

Poco después, concilié el sueño nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el ambiente estaba bonito y caluroso.<p>

Tomé prestada la bicicleta de mi hermano Jacob a regañadientes de él; y salí a dar un paseo. Quería explorar Forks, sin lugar a dudas.

La bicicleta de Jacob era un cacharro: una BMX pesada y lenta, con el asiento demasiado alto para mí. Me robaron la bicicleta de veintiuna marchas justo antes de mudarnos, así que no me quedaba otra elección.

Tenía dieciséis años y carné de conducir. Pero en coche no se podía explorar. Me gustaba montar en bicicleta, sentir el viento en la cara y los pedales bajo las zapatillas deportivas; esa sensación de control, el modo en que las piernas se me cansan y me latía el corazón: adoraba la sensación de absoluta libertad. En un coche era imposible experimentar todo eso. Charlie prometió que me compraría una bicicleta nueva en cuanto la compañía de seguros pagara por la que me robaron. Aunque yo no quería esperar tanto tiempo, mi padre no estaba de mente para discusiones.

Saqué la bici de Jacob y me fui a dar una vuelta. Era una enana, tendría que haber bajado el sillín, pero me moría de impaciencia por salir y explorar Forks.

Me había puesto unos pantalones cortos de color verde y una camiseta sin mangas azul eléctrico. Era el primer día realmente caluroso de la primavera y los rayos del sol de la tarde pegaban con fuerza. Tenía la espalda achicharrada. Me acababa de lavar el pelo y lo llevaba recogido con una cinta azul. Ya se secaría con el sol.

Se percibía un leve perfume en el aire. Al final de mi calle habían florecido los altos arbustos de cornejo. Era una sensación fascinante e irreal, como pasear bajo majestuosos arcos blancos. _Más hermoso que la vida misma_, pensé.

No tardé mucho en explorar Forks. Era muy pequeño. La escuela universitaria donde papá y mamá empezarían a dar clases el próximo semestre estaba en un extremo del pueblo. Más allá había unas calles tranquilas y sombreadas por hileras de árboles vetustos, alineados frente a unas pequeñas y hermosas viviendas.

Las casas grandes y lujosas se encontraban en las afueras, en la otra parte del pueblo, cerca de las cascadas. En el centro reposaba un pequeño barrio de tiendas, donde casi todos los edificios eran de dos pisos. También existía un cine con dos salas, un banco, una oficina de correos y poca cosa más. El centro comercial más cercano se plantaba en Cedar, pasados dos pueblos.

Pedaleé despacio por delante de los establecimientos. Para ser un sábado por la tarde, no había mucha gente en las calles. Supuse que casi todos estarían en casa, aprovechando el tiempo primaveral para arreglar sus jardines y patios.

Una vieja furgoneta me adelantó ruidosamente. Tenía las ventanillas bajadas y un montón de chicos y chicas escuchaban en su interior una canción antigua de Def Leppard a todo volumen. A su paso, dos ancianas tomadas del brazo que iban a cruzar Main Street fruncieron el ceño y movieron la cabeza dando signos de desaprobación.

Me llamó la atención una tienda de bicicletas situada en la esquina de Main Street y Walnut. Bajé de la bici y me acerqué al mostrador. Apoyé la nariz contra el cristal, intentando ver lo que había en el interior. Tenían una amplia gama de ofertas, así que decidí volver en otro momento para mirarlas con más detalle.

Volví a subir a la bici de Jacob y me deslicé hasta la calle, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. « _¿Habré visto ya todo el pueblo?», _me pregunté.

Di la vuelta a la manzana de nuevo y me dirigí hacia las famosas cascadas, pues todavía no las había visto. La señorita Zafrina, la agente inmobiliaria que nos había vendido la casa, no paraba de decir entusiasmada que eran muy bonitas y espectaculares, así que me reservé la mejor parte del recorrido para el final.

Zafrina había descrito las cascadas como unas cortinas blancas y vaporosas que caían de lo alto de un barranco escarpado hacia el caudaloso río Mondragón. Tenía mucha gracia para describir las cosas, una cualidad que posiblemente resulta muy útil para una agente inmobiliaria. Dijo que eran tan hermosas como las Cataratas del Niágara, pese a ser mucho más pequeñas, claro está. Desde el extremo superior de las cascadas se podían avistar tres pueblos.

Seguí pedaleando por la Main Street hasta pasar de largo el área comercial y no tardé en llegar al barrio elegante de Forks.

Las casas eran enormes, algunas parecían mansiones. La mayoría tenían varios jardineros cuidando las plantas, arrancando las malas hierbas y quitando las hojas secas.

Me asusté un poco cuando un pastor alemán echó a correr hacia mí gruñendo. Su dueño le gritaba que volviera, pero el perro no le hizo ningún caso. Empecé a pedalear con todas mis fuerzas, levantándome del sillín para conseguir más velocidad. Por fortuna el perro se cansó después de perseguirme más de media manzana y se contentó con detenerse y ladrar, advirtiéndome que me mantuviera alejada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Me doy por aludida! —le grité, sin dejar de darle al pedal.

Los bosques se vislumbraban tras las grandes casas. Los árboles estaban en su mayoría sin hojas, aunque ya empezaban a apuntar en las ramas los primeros brotes de la primavera. Una ardilla trepó precipitadamente a un árbol, asustada por mi silenciosa intrusión.

Encontré el camino para bicis del que me había hablado la señorita Zafrina. El sendero sinuoso que discurría entre los árboles se hacía cada vez más empinado a medida que se internaba en el denso bosque. Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegué a la cima. Me sentí orgullosa al comprobar que no me faltaba el aliento. Para mí era muy importante estar en buena forma, ése era uno de los motivos por los que me gustaba más la bici que el coche.

Seguí pedaleando hasta dejar el bosque a mi derecha. A la izquierda quedaba el borde del barranco, una caída vertical hasta las rocas negras del fondo. Reduje la velocidad porque no había ningún tipo de protección. En algunos lugares el camino de tierra era muy tortuoso y estaba tan sólo a unos treinta centímetros del precipicio.

Oí el ruido de las cascadas antes de llegar a vislumbrarlas: un suave murmullo que aumentaba en intensidad a medida que me aproximaba. Después de una curva en el sendero, aparecieron justo en frente de mí.

Ante mis ojos se extendía un espectáculo impresionante. El agua blanca caía centelleando como si estuviera hecha de un millón de diamantes, salpicando y formando una niebla blanca y resplandeciente. Abajo se veían las aguas marrones del ancho río fluyendo entre las verdes riberas. También se divisaba el pueblo, como en miniatura. Detrás de él se veía otro, y a lo lejos otro más, difuminado entre la niebla.

Reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme. El camino se acababa de repente al pie de unas altas rocas de granito gris.

Me protegí los ojos de la luz del sol, y entonces lo vi. Era un hombre. Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta oscura, y estaba justo al borde de la cascada.

Se me cortó la respiración y agarré el manillar con fuerza. No esperaba que hubiera alguien allí.

Él no se había percatado de mi presencia. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, a las abruptas rocas negras al pie de la cascada.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, de un color cobrizo alucinante; pero yo no disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en su aspecto. Mientras el hombre seguía mirando hacia abajo, avanzó un paso. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

—¡No lo haga! —Grité para que me oyera entre el rugido de las cataratas—. ¡No salte! ¡No salte, por favor!


End file.
